Teddy Bear and Pillow
by iwantausername
Summary: Reid gets drunk and Luke gets payback.


**Okay so this was an attempt at something BlueEyes444 gave me. I would like to know what everyone thinks. I hope it's good, if not, I'm sorry. Thanks though and please review. Hope you enjoy! I know the story says 'Rated T'. I just do that with all my stories because it's easier that way.  
**

It had been a long ass day for Reid Oliver. He was sitting in Yo's, for only God knows how long, downing his, again only God knew, numbered bottle of beer. He was buzzed. More than buzzed, he was down right, drunk as a blob. That was how he felt too. He had left the hospital around noon after getting in a huge fight, for about the tenth time with Luke. They were taking this slow and Reid knew it was because they had started something even before Luke had finished his relationship with Noah. They were fighting over little things, or at least that was what Reid thought it was. Luke got mad at him for just about anything Reid did.

Their last fight had been about something to do with Reid refusing to not work on holidays. He couldn't even believe they had been talking about something like that when it was only September. Thanksgiving and Christmas were months away, so to speak. Reid had told Luke that he would think about it when Luke mentioned going to Snyder farm for both of those holidays, and Luke had started pouting, which started up their fight in the middle of the hospital, that lead Reid to Yo's. Reid quickly downed his last beer and motioned for another one.

"He doesn't need it."

Reid turned to see Luke standing right behind him.

"Luke!" Reid smiled

"Reid, it's almost four in the morning. What the hell are you doing?"

"I." he started, "Don't. Know."

Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Reid's shoulder, "Come on, let's get you back to Katie's."

"Okay."

Luke helped Reid stand up off the stool. He was surprised his legs were not numb from sitting there for so long. Luke pulled Reid's arm over his shoulders and helped him walk out of the bar. They reached the car and Luke opened the backdoor.

"Can I drive?"

Luke looked at his drunk partner, "You're kidding right?"

Reid just smiled. Luke pushed him into the backseat before closing the door. He drove him to Katie's. After helping him out of the car and up to the door, the door came flying open.

"Where they hell have... oh my God. Luke, is he okay?"

Katie was in a nightgown with a blanket draped over her shoulders. She looked really tired like she had been up the whole time.

"He's just drunk Katie. I'm going to go toss him in the shower, try and sober him up some."

Katie closed the door behind them.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything Luke."

"Why don't you get some sleep. You already have Jacob keeping you up at night, you don't need to worry about Dr. Dumbass too. I'll take care of him." Luke told her, as they stopped in the hall.

Katie just nodded. Luke took Reid into the bathroom and while trying to keep him standing up straight, struggled to strip off his clothes before setting him in tub and turning the cold water on, full blast. There was a scream from Reid and Luke just laughed.

"Suck it up," he said, Leaning against the bathroom sink. He didn't dare look at Reid, who was slowly getting around to moving. He could hear him groaning. He than saw out of the corner of his eye, Reid look over at him.

"I deserved that."

"Of course you did." Luke replied, laughing again, "Ready to get out?"

Reid just nodded like a little child. Luke turned the water off and went to leave the bathroom to grab a towel from the closet. When he returned, Reid was standing in the tub. Luke handed him the towel and he wrapped it around his waist. Luke than helped him out of the tub and down the hall to his room. He grabbed a pair of sweats for Reid to slip into while he pulled the covers off the bed so Reid could get some sleep. Luke was laughing to himself, knowing that Reid was going to have one major hang over in the morning.

Luke stood up straight and turned to find Reid right in front of him. Reid grabbed him and started kissing him. Luke melted into him and started kissing back before he remembered why he was even there in the first place and pulled away from Reid.

"Not now. Get into bed."

"You first."

"I'll stay, but you're going to sleep."

He saw Reid pout as he fell into bed. Luke covered him up before walking around and climbing into the other side of the bed. He pulled his jacket and shoes off, discarding them on the floor. He stayed above the covered, laying on his back. His hands under his head, as he half laid, half sat on Reid's bed. It was actually the first time he had been in Reid's room, ever.

Before he knew it, Reid had rolled over onto his stomach and pinned Luke down. Reid's arm fell over Luke's stomach and his head landed on his chest. Luke looked down at him, pretty sure that Reid was asleep.

"You're like a teddy bear, Mr. Snyder."

Luke couldn't help but laugh at that.

"But not one of those scary ones on discovery channel."

Luke liked when Reid was drunk. It made his say things that Luke could use against him later. He could remember the last time Reid had got drunk, it was right after he thought Luke and Noah were back together and he had quit his job. He got drunk and ended up at the Snyder farm, staying in a guest room, being taken care of by Emma through the whole night. Emma had told Luke that the whole night Reid was mumbling Luke's name and than said some really weird and funny things. Luke used them as bait to get Reid to go to the movies or out to dinner with him.

The following morning, Reid woke up to his alarm clock blaring really loud music. He jumped, rolled and fell right to the floor. He opened his eyes and was looking at the ceiling. He just stayed there, rubbing his temples with his palms when Luke came walking in. A smile plastered on his face as he turned the alarm off and looked down at Reid.

"Morning!" he was louder than usual and Reid groaned, making Luke laugh, "How you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bus, now stopped screaming at me!"

"I'm not screaming at you Reid."

"Yes you are Luke," Reid replied, "Shut up before I hit you."

"What, no cute remarks anymore, Dr. Oliver?

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Luke laughed, "Get your ass up, Katie made breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast."

He stopped there when Reid ran passed him and to the bathroom. Smiling, he followed. Katie was just walking out of Jacob's room, Jacob in her arms.

"You started naming off foods, didn't you?"

"It's payback." Luke replied, "We got in a fight yesterday at the hospital. He said a few things, so I'm just paying him back before his hang over is, well, over."

Katie just nodded, returning to the kitchen with Jacob. Luke walked into the bathroom to find Reid leaning against the tub. His eyes were closed.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

"I never said.." Reid looked up at Luke, who was still smiling.

"Oh I really hate you." he moaned, "What all did I say last night?"

"It wasn't so much say as in did." Luke lied

Reid looked horrified before he leaned over the toilet to throw up again. Luke made a face before going to get a wash cloth. He got it wet with cold water and bent down to Reid, who was leaning against the tub again.

"Don't worry. You didn't actually do anything last night. You didn't really say anything either."

Reid smiled as Luke patted the cold wash cloth over his bare skin.

"But you did call me a teddy bear after you decided to use me as a pillow last night."

Reid looked at him, "Well, you are kind of."

"A teddy bear or a pillow?"

"Both."

Luke laughed, helping him up. Reid suddenly pinned Luke to the wall, his arms on either side of Luke. They looked at each other in the eyes before Luke made a face.

"Maybe you should get cleaned up before anything." he said, slipping away and leaving the bathroom.

Reid listened. After a shower and brushing his teeth, he made his way to his room where he found Luke sitting on the edge of his bed. He was only in a towel.

"Mind if I get dressed in private?"

"It's not like I haven't seen you undressed before." Luke blushed when he realized what he had just said.

He looked at Reid, who was looking at him, confused and a little embarrassed.

"I threw you in a cold shower last night after bringing you back from Yo's at four in the morning."

"Oh," Reid said with a smile. He walked closer to Luke, who stood up. "Did you like what you saw?"

"I wasn't paying much attention. You were acting like a child."

They started kissing then and Reid wanted to push Luke back onto the bed but suddenly Luke pulled away. He smiled, grabbed Reid's towel, kissed him again before pulling the towel away from Reid and walking away.

"Just get dressed," he said, as he closed the door, leaving Reid in the middle of his room.


End file.
